Abnormal
by Reako Mizuumi
Summary: Sisi lain dari dunia yang mestinya diketahui. Pernah mendengar kalimat menjadi beda itu spesial? Sebenarnya, itu bullshit macam apa? /"Mereka tidak akan kembali. Mereka sengaja meninggalkanku."/ Dan cinta datang kapan saja, tak pandang bulu maupun situasi.


**Abnormal**

Naruto selalu milik _Masashi Kishimoto._

Story by. _Reako Mizuumi._

Summary: Sisi lain dari dunia yang mestinya diketahui. Pernah mendengar _'menjadi beda itu spesial'?_ Sebenarnya, itu bullshit macam apa? _/"Mereka tidak akan kembali. Mereka sengaja meninggalkanku."/_ Dan cinta datang kapan saja, tak pandang bulu maupun situasi.

Warning: Typo(s), AU, sangat disayangkan ONESHOOT! dan rush.

* * *

"Kau tak lebih dari orang aneh yang menyusahkan." Satu kalimat yang selalu terulang di benak Sakura. Satu kalimat yang menyebabkan ia berada di sini.

Apa Sakura salah? Ia hanya berpikir —menjadi berbeda—, jika tak semua yang dipercayai orang-orang itu saat ini benar. Mereka terlalu memaksakan. Seakan menolak terjadinya perubahan. Dasar itulah yang membuat Sakura memilih keputusannya selama ini. Yang ia anggap benar adalah yang sesuai dengan pola pikirnya. Ia sangat terbuka. Hingga pilihan untuk menjadi seperti itu yang menjadikannya minor di masyarakat, bahkan keluarganya.

Dan pada akhirnya, Sakura dikirim pada tempat bernuansa ketidakwarasan seperti ini. Dinding bercat putih dipadu reaksi berbeda setiap orang di sekitarnya. Tertawa seraya memegang boneka, menangis meronta-ronta, hingga amarah yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi senyum bahagia. Semua ada di sini bercampur. Berkutat dengan bayangan dalam pikiran mereka. Ilusi, yang entah sampai kapan mendera.

Sakura menghentikan langkah kakinya sejenak untuk memandang sekeliling.

_'Kenapa ayah dan ibu menyamakan diriku seperti mereka?' _Batin Sakura.

Bila boleh, ia akan menjerit sekeras-kerasnya sekarang. Sakit, melihat kedua orang tuanya seakan mencoba menyingkirkannya. Namun, bibirnya tetap tertutup. Ia lelah, seringkali sudah ia jelaskan pada orang tuanya jika ini hanya perbedaan pola pikir. Dirinya dipenuhi kuantum dan pemikiran lainnya, sedangkan Mebuki dan Kizashi hanya menurut pada doktrin-doktrin juga norma yang ada. Tapi semuanya percuma, bahkan ketika Sakura menyampaikan _teori relativitas_ dan pekembangannya pada era ini, dia malah dianggap benar-benar gila. Terakhir kali yang Sakura ingat, dia memecahkan guci seharga satu juta yen di depan wajah orang tuanya. Kesal.

Seulas senyuman tipis terpahat di bibir Sakura. Tak bisakah orang tuanya menganggap Sakura jenius? Dengan begitu tak perlu lagi begini. Menemui psikiater yang mungkin saja lebih bodoh dari hewan di kebun binatang.

"Ayo, Sakura.. Kita sudah terlambat 30 detik." Ucap Kizashi. Digandengnya —atau lebih tepatnya ditariknya— tangan Sakura dengan tergesa-gesa. Sudah budaya orang Jepang disiplin waktu, bukan?

Tak lama, Sakura dan kedua orangtuanya sampai di depan pintu tempat ruangan yang dituju. Dibukanya pintu itu oleh tangan besar Kizashi, lalu Mebuki masuk mendahului diikuti yang lain.

"Permisi. Maaf kami terlambat." Sakura melihat ibunya membungkukkan badan.

"Tidak masalah. Silahkan duduk." Terlihatlah sosok psikiater berjas putih seperti dokter pada umumnya.

"Akasuna Sasori. Jadi, apa yang terjadi di sini?" Tanya psikiater itu seraya menjabat tangan Kizashi dan Mebuki. Sakura coba mengamati. Sepertinya selera orang di depannya jelek. Dengan rambut merah seperti itu, penampilannya benar-benar norak. Tapi, jika ditaksir umurnya sekitar 20-an. Masih muda dan sudah menjadi psikiater, alasan bodoh macam apa yang kira-kira melatarbelakanginya.

Sementara Kizashi dan Mebuki sibuk menyampaikan keluhan mereka, Sakura tetap diam. Dia mencoba menulikan telinganya, berharap tak mendengar apa isi percakapan mereka. Menghitamkan pengelihatannya, tak mau memandang gerakan bibir mengucapkan nista. Terlalu sakit. Ia dituduh. Bisa saja ia melapor pada polisi sekarang, dengan dugaan pencemaran nama baik. Namun satu alasan memaksanya bertekuk lutut, ia terlalu lemah.

10 menit berlalu, sampai kedua orang tua Sakura keluar ruangan meninggalkan dirinya bersama Akasuna Sasori sekarang.

"Jadi, siapa namamu?" Tanya Si Rambut Merah.

_'Apa-apaan ini? Sesi wawancara mungkin? Seperti artis saja. Dasar pengangguran.'_ Runtuk Sakura dalam hati berkali-kali.

"..." Sakura tak menjawab. Ia masih mencoba menenangkan diri. Ia cukup tahu jika membuka mulut sekarang kata-kata seperti _bajingan, brengsek, bangsat_ dan sebagainya yang akan keluar.

"Tidak perlu tegang begitu." Ucap Sasori mencoba menghangatkan suasana.

"Sakura." Jawab Sakura singkat. Sedangkan sang psikiater sibuk mengangkat salah satu alisnya.

"Haruno?"

"Sakura saja. Mereka menganggapku sebagai orang aneh, bukan anaknya."

"Wow. Kau asah dengan apa lidahmu hingga setajam itu?" Kata-kata Sasori meluncur tak kalah tajam. Mulai dari sini, adu mulut akan dimulai.

"Terima kasih untuk pujiannya." Sakura membalas dengan senyum. Senyum penghinaan.

"Ah, sudahlah. Sepertinya kau belum cukup tenang untuk pemeriksaan ini. Kita lanjutkan besok saja. Sekalian langsung dengan orang tuamu." Sasori tersenyum. Ia cukup mengerti keadaan Sakura yang masih tak percaya.

"Mereka tidak akan datang. Mereka sengaja meninggalkanku." Sakura beranjak dari kursinya. Keluar ruangan menanti masa depan.

* * *

Bola mata itu sibuk menelanjangi langit senja. Mulai dari semburat-semburat perpaduan warna, hingga cantiknya kawanan burung yang melintasi matahari terbenam. Sakura terduduk di bangku putih taman yang terletak di depan ruangan psikiater nyentrik tadi. Menunggu air langit jatuh meratapi nasibnya, sayangnya tak kunjung datang jua. Miris.

Pikiran Sakura melayang mereka setiap alur kejadian ini. Konflik akan keluarganya yang mendaftarkan dirinya ke _rumah baru_ begitu kelewatan. Padahal, Sakura tetap bisa merasakan,_ ia masih waras._ Keheningan itu terus bertahan, sampai ia menemukan sebuah hipotesa, mungkin keluarga Haruno benar-benar mengharapkan ia gila.

_'Bila begitu, aku akan melakukan apa yang mereka mau.'_ Tekad Sakura dalam hati. Ia hanya ingin, semuanya-cepat selesai. Tak disangka, setetes air samar-samar meluncur dari mata emerald-nya, membasahi pipi lembut Sang Cherry Blossom.

"Kakak, baik-baik saja?" Terdengar suara cempreng memecah suasana. Sakura menolehkan kepalanya, dilihatnya gadis kecil dengan rambut oranye diikat dua menjulang ke atas. Ditambah rona merah pipinya yang tak lekas hilang. Lucu. Setelah itu, Sakura hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Dari tadi Moegi lihat kakak diam saja." Ucap bocah itu lagi. Tangannya memeluk erat boneka beruang yang sudah lusuh.

_'Untuk apa anak kecil seperti dia berada di sini? Apa mungkin dia juga mengalami seperti yang ku alami?'_ Batin Sakura bergejolak. Orang lain tidak harusnya merasakan apa yang ia derita saat ini.

"Hanya mencoba berdiam diri. Apa yang dilakukan bocah seusiamu di sini?" Tanya Sakura dan terlihat nada getir di dalamnya.

"Eh, bisa begitu? Moegi melihat ibu. Di sana." Jari kecilnya menunjuk ke arah wanita paruh baya yang menatap lingkungannya hampa. Rambutnya berantakan dan wajahnya kusam.

Keduanya terdiam, membiarkan angin sore menerpa kedua wajah gadis itu.

"Apa menurut kakak dunia ini adil?—" Moegi kembali memulai percakapan.

"—dari dulu, Moegi selalu melihat ibu seperti itu. Lalu, orang sekitar Moegi bilang untuk membawa ibu ke sini agar cepat sembuh. Tapi, sekarang sudah hampir 3 tahun tak ada hasilnya. Uang hasil ngamen Moegi, terbatas." Kepalanya tertunduk lesu. Boneka yang tadi dipelukannya kini berubah menjadi bahan cengkramannya.

"Dengar... Masalah adil atau tidak, entahlah. Sejujurnya aku belum menemukan keadilan itu sendiri. Tapi kita dilahirkan sebagai pengelana, Moegi.. Tuntutan dunialah yang membuat kita penuh dengan sederet pertanyaan. Dan anehnya, kita harus menemukan setiap jawabannya sendiri. Teruslah mencari dan kau akan menemukan alasan yang tersembunyi." Entah dari mana asalnya penjelasan yang muncul dari bibir Sakura itu, setidaknya itu berhasil membuat Moegi kembali mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum tipis.

"Begitukah? Jadi ini semua hanya semacam teka-teki? Kalau begitu, terima kasih kakak merah muda." Kemudian keduanya saling melempar senyum. Bukan bahagia, tapi saling mangasihani atas keadaan di dunia.

"Ehm.. Maaf mengganggu kalian berdua.—" Terdengar suara yang dikenal Sakura, tak lain adalah Akasuna muda yang berdiri tegak di belakang mereka.

_'Lihat. Bahkan di saat yang seperti ini dia tetap saja merusak. Muncul tiba-tiba seperti setan. Ah, baguslah. Dengan begitu ada julukan baru untuknya, Si Setan Bodoh Dengan Rambut Menyala.'_ Inner Sakura bersorak girang. Rasanya ingin salto saat itu juga.

"—Moegi.. Bantulah ibumu kembali ke kamarnya dan Sakura, ikut aku." Bocah kecil itu menuruti perkataan Sasori, sedangkan Sakura menegakkan kakinya. Lalu, mengikuti langkah kemana Sasori pergi.

* * *

Ia melewati lorong-lorong panjang. Hari yang mulai gelap sama sekali tak membantu cahaya lampu yang remang-remang. Sesekali melintas beberapa orang tanganan dokter jiwa.

"Kau mendengar percakapan kami?" Tanya Sakura.

"Tidak sepenuhnya. Hanya saat kau meracuni Moegi dengan kata-katamu." Jawab Sasori.

Sakura hanya mendengus pelan. Sepertinya orang di sebelahnya sekarang lebih cocok jadi lawan debat dari pada psikiater ulung.

Mereka terhenti di sebuah bangunan kecil yang terpisah dengan ujung lorong. Pintu kayunya yang berukir Sakura yakini pasti memiliki nilai seni yang tinggi.

"Masuk." Titah Sasori. Setelah pintu terbuka, mata Sakura dimanjakan dengan suasana hotel bintang 5. Terlalu indah dan nyaman.

"Tempatmu di sini, untuk malam ini." Ucap Sasori.

"Sasori.." Sakura memberanikan diri memanggilnya. Sudah saatnya, rencana dimulai.

"Sopanlah sedikit dengan pemeriksamu." Respon Sasori sinis.

"Aku tidak peduli. Kau ini, diberikan hak untuk memberikan obat kan?"

"Katakan saja apa maumu, Sa-ku-ra."

"Berikan obat yang bisa membuatku gila dan biarkan aku menikmatinya." Sasori tertegun.

"Cih. Dan kemudian aku dipenjarakan dengan dugaan malpraktek begitu?" Tanya Sasori meremehkan.

"Aku serius. Aku akan mengabulkan apa yang mereka inginkan—menjadi gila." Sakura menerawang jauh. Ia benar-benar berharap Sasori mendukungnya.

"Bodoh. Kau ini ingin mereka percaya padamu, sedangkan kau tidak percaya pada dirimu sendiri." Sasori malah merasa semakin tua, memberikan nasehat pada remaja yang jelas-jelas dalam pencarian _'aku__—__ini__— __siapa'._

"Berisik! Berikan saja obatnya!" Sakura memberontak. Ia menerjang Sasori, memukul, mencakar, dan melakukan apapun yang ia bisa. Lalu, ia memilah obat yang terjatuh dari tas hitam Si Rambut Merah yang sedari tadi dibawanya. Sakura tidak bodoh. Ia suka membaca sehingga ia tahu obat mana yang akan membantunya memuluskan rencana. Efek ilusi berkepanjangan. Ia menemukannya, sayangnya ia kalah cepat dengan Sasori yang sudah mengeluarkan suntikan obat penenang dari saku jasnya dan menancapkannya di tengkuk.

Sakura limbung, lalu tertidur. Sasori pun segera mengangkatnya menuju ranjang yang berada tak jauh di sampingnya. Meletakkan tubuh Sakura dengan hati-hati. Lalu pergi meninggalkan tubuh ringkih itu sendiri.

"Selamat tidur, Cherry.."

* * *

Keesokan harinya, ulah Sakura benar-benar membuat Sasori kesal. Dari pagi ia mendatanginya sampai sekarang untuk yang ke-empat kalinya, Sakura tak kunjung buka mulut. Marah, mungkin? Entahlah Sasori juga bingung. Bahkan makanan pagi yang telah disiapkan masih utuh tak berkurang sedikitpun. Dengan keadaan seperti ini dia tidak bisa melanjutkan sesi tanya-jawab kemarin.

"Oh,.. Kami-sama, Sakura, bicaralah!" Teriak Sasori. Namun gadis itu tetap diam. Bergerak dari tempatnya saja tidak

"Argh.. Baiklah, kemari!" Sasori menarik tangan Sakura, menggeretnya juga mengambil pisau buah yang tergeletak di meja.

_Cratt.. _

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN SASORI?!" Sakura melebarkan matanya melihat tangannya mengucur darah dengan deras. Hasil goresan dari Akasuna Sasori. Dia menarik tangannya dari genggaman lelaki menyebalkan itu.

"Cih. Akhirnya kau bicara juga." Komentar Sasori tanpa rasa bersalah.

"SEBENARNYA KAU INI PSIKIATER ATAU PEMBUNUH BERDARAH DINGIN, HAH?!" Sakura tak dapat mengatur emosinya lagi. Mungkin saja teriakannya terdengar hingga seantero angkasa raya. Sasori saja serasa telinganya meledak saat itu juga.

"Tenanglah, Sakura! Kemarikan lagi tanganmu." Sasori menarik tangan Sakura yang terluka. Dibersihkan kucuran darah pada luka itu dengan kapas, lalu ditetesi dengan obat merah, kemudian dibalut lagi dengan kapas steril yang dibaluri obat pemercepat pengeringan luka, dan direkatkan dengan hansaplas. Setelah semua pengobatannya selesai, Sasori dengan cepat membereskan peralatan P3K-nya yang berserahkan.

"Aku hanya—ingin membuatmu bicara. Cepat sembuh." Lalu, ia menghilang di balik pintu.

_'Dasar psikopat.' _Jerit Sakura dalam hati.

* * *

Sasori menghentikan langkah kakinya tepat di depan pintu bertuliskan nama kakeknya. Setelah dari ruang pribadinya. Kemarin, salah satu perawat mendatanginya dan bilang ia dipanggil Si Tua Ebizou tadi. Sayangnya ia terlalu lelah dan malas kemarin, jadi ia baru menemuinya hari ini. Dan sepertinya ia tahu, apa yang akan jadi bahan pembahasan.

"Kakek Ebizou.."

"Masuklah Sasori.. Kau tahu mengapa ku panggil kemari?" Tanya Ebizou tanpa basa-basi.

"Sakura?"

"Ya, aku dengar dari perawat kau terlalu mengistimewakannya." Ebizou mulai menjelaskan permasalahan.

"Tidak juga." Jawab Sasori tenang.

_Brak._

"Tidak juga kau bilang?! Kau memberinya kamar ruang pribadimu, bukan seperti yang lain, beberapa jam sekali kau mendatanginya, dan matamu yang tak pernah lepas darinya. Apa perlu ku congkel juga matamu, Sasori?" Nafas Ebizou terengah-engah. Bisa dilihat darah yang mulai memuncaki ubun-ubunnya.

"Dia memang klienku. Tapi dia tidak gila." Tegas Sasori.

"Alasan bodoh macam apa itu?! Bersikaplah professional, Sasori.. Jangan sampai aku mencabut izin praktekmu." Ditinggalkan Sasori sendiri dalam ruangan itu.

_'Ini tak akan mengubah apa-apa. Si Tua Pemarah itu tidak tahu, Sakura hanya butuh pengertian.'_ Sasori meninggalkan ruangan itu. Bersikap tenang seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Ia sendiri tak tahu, mengapa sampai sebegitunya membela, Sakura. Entah memang sebatas klien. Atau getaran lain yang mempengaruhinya.

* * *

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Sasori kembali ke ruangan pribadinya —untuk melihat keadaan Sakura pastinya—, sudah 3 hari keadaan seperti ini berjalan. Gadis itu benar, orang tuanya tak juga datang. Bahkan saat Sasori menelpon mereka selalu ada saja alasan yang tersampaikan. Sedang sibuk, sedang di luar kota, keperluan keluarga mendadak, dan yang terakhir —baru beberapa jam yang lalu— sedang ada meeting mendadak.

Dibukanya pintu kayu penuh ukiran itu, terlihat Sakura yang membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Sasori lembut.

"Baik. Siap untuk kembali." Ditatapnya mata emerald Sakura yang telah bersinar kembali. Namun ada yang beda di sana. Terlihat percikan api balas dendam.

"Tapi orang tuamu belum—" Sasori berusaha mengulur waktu. Lebih lama-bersama Sakura.

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Aku tidak mengizinkan."

"Apa? Aku tidak peduli!" Sakura kesal. Baginya, bertemu orang tuanya saat ini adalah prioritas pertama.

"Aku bilang, aku tidak mengizinkan." Sasori mengulang lagi perkataannya dengan lebih tegas.

"Kenapa?! Apa maumu, Sasori?! Aku. Sudah. Mengembalikan. Kepercayaan. Terhadap. Diriku. Sekarang aku ingin kembali! Balas dendam kepada mereka. Dan kau malah—" Teriakan frustasi Sakura terpotong saat Sasori menempelkan bibirnya. Semakin lama kian menekan, sementara usaha Sakura menjauh tak dihiraukannya. Kalau bisa, ia ingin menghentikan waktu sekarang juga. Menikmati indahnya dunia yang tersaji. Namun kebutuhan akan oksigen segera menyeruak hingga aksi nekat itu terhenti.

"Aku mencintaimu, Cherry.." Bisik Sasori, dan Sakura hanya bisa jatuh terduduk setelahnya.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

A/N:

Fic dibuat di tengah kesibukan sebelum ujian. Maaf untuk kenistaan di dalamnya. Review dan sampaikan komentar, kritik, serta saran jika berkenan, tidak juga dipersilahkan.

Dalam tekanan,

_Reako Mizuumi. _


End file.
